


你好啊小变态

by AM_Esther



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:47:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24040816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AM_Esther/pseuds/AM_Esther





	你好啊小变态

挣扎间衣衫褪尽，挣开了禁锢滚落下床，赤脚踩在冰凉的地上。身体的热度一直蔓延到脑子，将残存的理智尽数毁去，燃烧殆尽。撕扯掉磨得皮肤发疼的衣物之后，药物进一步驱使身体，使得身体以行使本能的姿态去贴近低温的东西。只是自己还是被身边人温热的躯体所吸引。就像天空中燃烧的太阳，像夜色里明亮律动的火焰，他的存在黯淡了周围的一切。心甘情愿一如扑火的飞蛾，接近对方的欲望此时已经胜过所有。被药物与原始欲望支配的大脑中，只有他一人的身影。

双腿一软跪在了地上，膝行上前满心都是要臣服在对方脚边的喜悦。一手紧紧攥住人的裤脚，另一只手仓皇一路蹭上对方大腿，最终抓住人垂在身侧的手，热切而又欣然地将脸颊贴了上去。脸颊碰到对方干燥粗糙的手掌的一瞬间.有什么引爆了全身的躁热全身热血一部分冲上大脑，扰乱本就不清晰的思维，另一部分慌不择路般涌向下身，也就意味着，仅仅只是触碰，自己就被勾起了反应。对方的任何一点点触碰，都是引诱。轻轻磨蹭对方手掌就像讨主人欢心的小狗，主人任何被取悦的神情都足以让自己感到鼓舞。

将脸埋到对方手心仔细嗅闻，无端想起这只手毫不留情揍人的场面。它代表绝对的强势与绝对的力量，勾引人卑躬屈膝，垂首跪拜。

如果是这双手，一定能够轻 易的一“求您折断我的脖子。”坐在自己的脚跟上，伸长脖颈露出脆弱的喉结，以引颈受戮的姿态仰头充满渴望地凝视对方。将对方的手向自己的颈子，上引，满脑子都是幻想。这双手覆上自己的要害后收紧，抑制住自己一切挣扎，给予一个轻如羽毛拂过的吻后，漫不经心地丢弃手里失去生气的身体。这荒诞的幻想让身下硬的发疼。“或者..如果您愿意打断我的四肢......”


End file.
